customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:JediForJesus/Makuhero Times: Issue 3 (May 20, 2012)
Issue 3: May 20, 2012 Letter From The Editor By JediForJesus Date: Sunday, May 13, 2012 Sorry about the late issue. But I have a few things to say. First of all, I can say thank you for the good response. Without all of you, this paper wouldn't work out. Also, I have been grateful for all the articles you have been sending. We have one new article this week. Wait and see what it is! I hope this paper will grow and grow, until it's HUGE! And remeber, anyone who wants to be part, me your articles. I will be grateful for any articles. Also, I have an idea; if you have sent in one of the original 5 articles, please come to my wall and we will be the main editorial council. We will decide which articles come, and which go. Thank you! User of the Week By JediForJesus Date: Teusday, May 15, 2012 The user of this week is a good contributor to CHFW. He is a good friend, and a good worker. He is Ngo. He has his own story, Hero Factory Universe. In fact, Frank reviewed it last week. Him and Frank have made many MOC heroes and villains. Some of them including: Jason Happy, Zack Rydar, and Alba Shadow, to name a few. And some villains include: The Orphus, Rex Green, and Blastrex to name a few. Him and Frank have made a movie called The Lord of the RINGPOP. I haven't seen it, but it must be hilarious! I know that Ngo is a great editor, and a great friend! If you know him, you know him well! Featured MOC By JediForJesus Date: Thursday, May 17, 2012 The featured MOC (My Own Creation) this week is Phillip Dart. The creator, OonieCacola, in my perspective, did a great job in the pics, and the bio. Let me tell you a little bit about this hero. It comes straight from the page. Ahem. "Dart never thought of himself as more then just a hero, but that all changed when he was the only hero on site of a brutal crime spree on an outer planet city called Karakell. Dart fought bravely, saving at least three dozen citizens, and he was able to save a good portion of the cityfrom destruction. Unfortunately, his luck wasn't the best, because he lost his legs, and left arm to a vile villain that has not yet been identified. The city contacted Hero Factory and personally tended to Dart as the villains fled. When Dart was returned to the assembly tower, it was said that his injuries were to severe to fix (including burns, wounds, and beaten limbs). Hope was restored for him when multiple citizens of the Karakell came forward and claimed they had the necessary resources to fix most of the problems. So Dart was fixed up, although he ended up with several uneven parts and mishappen armour, he thanked the people of Karakell gladly as they did him." "A few months later, the mission to Quatros had begun, but Dart was still in the process of healing, so he was forced to stay back. It was there where he met Nick Boost, who became one of his best friends. Dart had aquired new jungle gear as an armor tester. He wore it proudly, as it accomidated his original messy armor well. After making his full recovery, Dart finally traveled to Quatros, as it had become the number one thing he wanted to do." I am glad to see users like this following the Manual of Style. I hope more new users will come and be just like this. Thank you for listening! I do not take credit for the description of the hero. Frank's Reviews By Frank Date: Sunday, May 20, 2012 Hey guys, and welcome to my second installment of...FRANK'S REVIEWS. So I decided to do something a little different this time around. Last issue of MT, I reviewed the awesome and popular story Hero Factory Universe, but today I will review a MOC (dun dun dahhh). The MOC is 21bub21's Cyber Breez XL. I will base my reviews of mocs on three different categories: armor, weapons, and background story. First up: armor! ARMOR Wow! the detail on this moc is amazing. Whether it is the technic, the pieces, or the tiny little details found on this mod it is great. The main deference between bub's MOCs and others on this wiki is that he goes above and beyond. While most members of the wiki stick to the standard building process of normal Lego Hero Factory, bub incorporates Bionicle pieces and practically everything on this MOC is custom built. It's fantastic; TakanuvaWannabe stated that the armor on Cyber Breez is very "chaotic". Yes, TW, the armor does look a bit chaotic with all the weapons and armor BUT it works perfectly. Lastly, the wings are crazy epic!! That sums up the armor part. Next: weapons. WEAPONS Like I said earlier in the armor portion of the review, almost, if not everything, in bub's MOC is custom. That being said, bub's weapons are incredible. Cyber Breez is packed to the bone with weapons they include: Ranged weapons:Machine dual- longbow (laser sighted), duranium throwing knives, wrist-mounted Devastator-II missile launcher. Guns: Tecknoc S-7 argon-ion rifle, SP-38 gauss/EMP Bolter, Ghoul bio-RPG, shoulder-mounted pulse chaingun, shoulder-mounted hydro-plasma shooter. Melee weaponry: Crystalaser rapier, promethium neuro-armblades, neck-sheathed crystalaser dagger (whew that was a lot). My personally favorites are the bow and the rapiers. I specifically love them because they are built from pieces you would never think of using to build weapons and look outstanding. BACKSTORY Another great attribute to Bub's heroes are their fantastic backstory. They aren't simply like "Mission:Overlord" or the overused "Like all heroes so 'n so was made in makuhero city" (I am guilty of this :P). Bub's are detailed and talk about personality and how the missions effected them specifically in Cyber Breez VERDICT Cyber Breez XL is one of, if not the best, moc on the wiki. For that I give it 5 out of 5 stars. Thanks! Ngo Around CHFW By Ngo Date: Sunday, May 20, 2012 COMING SOON! Category:Blog posts Category:Makuhero Times